Nightly Adventures
by MysteriousMissSirius
Summary: "Dominique? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Written for the Victoire/Teddy next top writer challenge on the HPFC.


**Written for the first round of Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley's Victoire/Teddy next top writer challenge.**

It was around midnight when Teddy heard a small thud on the door of his room, but he was so sleepy he didn't give it a thought. The door cracked open and a beam of light fell on his face.

"Teddy?" a small voice said. Teddy blinked and forced his eyes open.

"Dom? What are you doing here?" he asked the small girl standing in the doorpost. She was wearing her night gown and her bunny slippers and looked rather shaken. "What time is it," Teddy asked while rolling over in his bed to check his watch. "Ugh, ten to three. Dominique, please tell me what you're doing out of bed at this time."

Dominique, still standing in the doorpost, didn't say anything. Then, she walked in the room, closed the door behind her and went to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you," the girl said in a small voice. "I know you're going back to your grandma tomorrow and you have to wake early, but I didn't want to wake Victoire or mum or dad."

"Then tell me why you're here."

Dominique hesitated and then said "I couldn't sleep."

Teddy sensed there was more behind this nightly visit. "Is there a reason you couldn't sleep?"

Dominique just stared at the ground.

"You know you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Teddy promised.

"I had a bad dream," she confessed, still staring at the ground. "I know I'm attending Hogwarts after this summer and I'm not supposed to behave so childish, but…" Her voice trailed off and she wiped the silent tears stroking her face.

"Dominique," Teddy said, sitting upright and placing one arm around her shoulders like a big brother. "Everyone has bad dreams. I have them too every now and then. Only yesterday night I was having one."

Dominique looked at him. "Really?"

"Really. So tell me what yours was about. It's better to talk about them. It makes them less scary."

Dominique took a deep breath. "I dreamt that… that I wouldn't receive my Hogwarts letter. That I'm not magical at all." She said, while avoiding his eyes.

"Dominique, you've done enough accidental magic already to be sure that you're a witch." Teddy comforted her, but then he saw the look on her face. "It's something else, isn't it?"

"No."

"Dom?"

"It's… I can't… It's ridiculous. Uncle Harry will be mad, and-"

"And he will never find out, so just tell me."

"I dreamt that V- Voldemort came back and he came after me," she whispered. "And he'd got his Death Eaters with him."

"Dominique," Teddy rubbed her back to comfort her, "you know that can't happen. He'll never-"

"I _know_ he'll never come back," she answered agitated. "But that doesn't make it less scary. You don't know how he hunted me in my dream. How he tried to kill me? HE RIPPED MY HEART OUT, do you realize that?" Then she started crying and Teddy gave her a big hug.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Teddy can you help me find Dom? I heard her shrieking, and- Dom? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Dominique quickly wiped her eyes and looked at her big sister. "I couldn't sleep."

Victoire sighed. "Then why didn't you come to me and let Teddy sleep?"

"It's okay, Vic. I don't mind," Teddy said.

Suddenly, Louis and Lucy, who was sleeping over too, ran into the room.

"What is going on?"

"Why is everyone here?"

"Dom, who ripped your heart out?"

"You look pretty alive however."

"Of course she does, Lucy. You don't want her to be dead, do you?"

"Then why does she screams someone ripped her heart out?"

"I've no idea."

"Then why did she have to wake me by shrieking?"

"Stop insulting my sister! You may never come for a sleepover again."

"That's ridiculous. I'm just asking-"

"I said you couldn't-"

"Lucy, Louis, STOP FIGHTING! Do you want to wake mum and dad as well?" Victoire interrupted their fight. "Go back to bed, both of you."

"I hope I won't be sorted in the same house as Louis when I go to Hogwarts," Lucy muttered while she turned around and went back to her bed. Louis stopped in the doorpost and looked at his sister. "Dominique, why were you screaming actually?"

"Uhm, well… I…" Dominique began.

"She was telling me a bedtime story and she got a bit carried away," Teddy cut her off.

"She was telling you a bedtime story at 3 am?" Louis asked sceptically.

"I couldn't sleep, I was scared," Teddy said simply. It didn't explain anything at all, like why Dominique was in his room, but young Louis was satisfied. "I've never been scared in the dark," he said proudly.

"Well, I am, so go back to bed, it might be contagious," Teddy said with a grin. Louis' eyes grew big, and without saying anything else he turned around and went back to his room. Victoire laughed and Dominique looked gratefully at Teddy. He winked at her.

"Are you going back to sleep now too?" he asked her. She nodded and jumped off the bed. "Thank you, Teddy," she said as she exited the visitors' room. "Anytime, Dom. Even in the middle of the night." She laughed and went back to her room.

As she was gone, Victoire turned back to Teddy. "What was all of that about?"

"Nothing."

"Teddy, please. I want to know what was bothering Dominique."

"Then she'll have to tell you herself. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Victoire sighed. "Alright. If you have to be so stubborn."

Teddy only smiled.

"Goodnight then."

"'Night, Victoire," he said. He pulled the blankets over him and tried to sleep again, wishing the Weasleys were his real family.


End file.
